


Red's visit.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Red action comes to visit Enid at point prep and gets to meet all of her new quirky and cool new friends...including Elodie.





	Red's visit.

Man, I can't wait for red to get here!!, Enid said ecstaticly, she had been telling her all about her new school point prep for weeks; and today red was finally coming to see her. 

She couldn't wait to show her around the school and introduce her to all of the unique students that went there. It had been weeks since they had actually seen each other in person; so Enid was focused on making this the perfect day; and she wasn't letting anyone ruin it. Not elodie; with her on again off again attitude, and definitely not chip damage with his weird secret society thing, nope this visit was gonna be perfect; besides she had rad and KO watching her back; who both refused to leave her side; and elodie was gone to some kind of photo shoot, so everything was looking pretty good.

So Enid sat outside of the massive floating school with her besties by her side; barely able to contain herself as they waited for red action. After about fifteen more minutes of rad and KO having to hear, "do you think she's coming; do you think she forgot about me", from enid; a flying point bus; like the one Enid came to the school in, finally arrived.

Of course as soon as it did; Enid ran up to the bus waiting for red to come out; and soon enough she did. As Enid saw her future babe exiting the bus; she tackled her down with plenty of hugs and kisses. "Enid I...missed...you two, I need to breath", red said drowning in Enids affection. "Yeah Enid; its not like its been years since you've seen her; let her go", rad said trying to save red from suffocation. 

"Shut up rad; I just missed her, that's all",Enid said blushing in embarrassment. "So red how ya been since I smoked your but", rad said showing off as always. "Oh shut it scrub; you know as well as I do that the only reason you won that race was with the help of a little girl", red said playfully. 

"Girls,Girls; your both pretty", Enid said standing between them. "Now are you guys ready to go inside and get the grand tour or what", Enid said pointing at the massive floating school. "Of course; I've been dying to see your new digs babe", red said taking Enid's hand and walking into the school with rad and KO not far behind.

When they entered the massive hero school; red couldn't help but notice all of the banners and awards point prep had, it was like they never lost in anything. "Wow E; this place sure is something", red said taking in all of the grandeur that was Enid's new school. "Yeah, there kinda a bunch of show off's; that's why it doesn't surprise me that someone like elodie goes here", Enid said rolling her eyes.

As they walked on; they soon made it to Enid's dorm hall; where two familiar looking fan girls were sitting outside of Enid's dorm; much like the first time Enid arrived at her dorm. " oh hey ms.pastel, koala princess, how's it going", Enid said happily. 

"Oh hello there Enid", ms.pastel said greeting her school mate. "Are these your friends". "Yeah; this is red action, my...." Girlfriend; im her girlfriend ", red said interrupting and throwing her arm around Enid; making her blush.

"Oh how lovely!!", ms.pastel said getting stars in her eyes. "Yeah, you two make a great couple!!", koala princess said with her adorable accent.

"Aww thanks", Enid said beginning to blush even more. "By the way red; this is koala princess", enid said introducing red to the furry princess. "Hi there; did you know that koalas have pouches just like kangaroos do", koala princess said pointing to her pouch. "No I did not know that; thanks...I guess", red said a little wierded out by the princess. 

"Sorry red; she likes to tell people interesting facts about koalas when she first meets them", Enid said with a chuckle. "Ahem; and what about us Enid", rad said wanting Enid to introduce him and KO as well. "Oh...and these are my nerds...KO and rad", Enid said giving them a late introduction. 

"Wow; your friends are so cool Enid", "and elodie has been dying to meet your beautiful girlfriend", ms pastel stated. But just then all the color flushed from Enid body, "wait elodies here", Enid said nervously. "Why yes; in fact she's in your room waiting for your arrival right now", ms pastel said pointing towards their shared room. 

"But I thought she was gone to a photo shoot", Enid said grabbing ms.pastel by the shoulders. "Well...she was but she heard that your new girlfriend was coming for a visit and rescheduled it", ms.pastel said happily. "Its all she's been talking about", koala princess added.

Not wanting to let elodie meet red; Enid had to think her situation over for a moment. "Elodie knows red, not only that; but she wants to meet her too, what was going on; she wasn't ready to let elodie meet red yet; she didn't know if she trusted her like that; so just then she got a new idea.

"Hey red; I was just thinking...My room sucks, so why don't we go check out a different part of the school and meet some of my other friends", Enid said grabbing reds hand and quickly walking away from her room. "Sure you can show me whatever you want babe", red said going along with Enid. 

"Now where can we go to get away from elodie", Enid wondered to herself. "Oooh I know; its lunch time, I'm sure everyone's in the cafeteria, I could introduce her to everyone else". "So where are we going enid", KO asked curiously. "I'm glad you asked brush head; I figured we could go to the cafeteria and meet some of my other classmates, and maybe grab a bite to eat", Enid said rushing to her destination.

As they made it into the fancy point cafeteria; Enid saw her classmates; demon Queenie, Phoebe, and sparko; all sitting at a table together hanging out. "Hey guys how's it going", Enid said holding reds hand as she walked up to them.

"Hey there Enid, what's up", sparko said in his usual exited voice. "Nothing much; I just wanted to introduce you guys to my girlfriend, red action", Enid said introducing her red headed beauty. "Ahem, forgetting someone", rad added. "Oh yeah and this is radeclease and KO", Enid said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I've seen red around the plaza before; are you going to point now too", sparko asked red. "No way this place is way to rich for my blood; I just had to come visit E here and meet all her new friends", red said as she and Enid sat down at the table. 

"So what school do you go to red", demon Queenie asked while staring at her sword. "I...don't really go to school", red said beginning to scratch her head. "You dropped out?", demon Queenie asked. "No, this may sound a little crazy but... I'm a renegade hue trooper from the year 31X", red said getting a little embarrassed. 

But much to reds dismay; Enid's classmates gathered around her, amazed by her being a time traveler and wanted to hear the rest of her awesome story. Elsewhere though a confused elodie walked out of her and Enids room; wondering where enid and her girlfriend was.

"Girls, I thought that Enids girlfriend was coming to visit today", elodie asked her groupies ms.pastel and koala princess. "She is; they came buy a bit earlier and we got to meet her", ms.pastel answered. "They seem like a great couple too", koala princess added. 

"Well did you tell them that I was in our room and wanted to meet them", elodie asked curiously. "Of course we did; we told them you canceled your photo shoot and everything to meet her", ms.pastel stated. "Well then why didn't they she come and introduce her to me?", elodie wondered.

"I don't know; they were going to her room, but once we told her you were in there waiting for them she took off", ms.pastel said a little bit confused herself. "Well it is lunchtime; maybe they went to go get some lunch, come girls I think we'll take a walk down to the cafeteria and see if their there", elodie said signaling her groupies to follow her. "I mean... Its not like Enid's trying to avoid me or anything... Right girls", elodie said with a little worry in her voice.

"No way!!!; you said you two were best friends remember", koala princess said trying to comfort her favorite hero. "Yes, I guess I did say that didn't I", elodie said as they continued to make their way to the cafeteria.

Before they arrived though; red had all of Enid's classmates gathered around her listening to her crazy future stories and telling them things that were gonna happen in the future. "Oh yeah I almost forgot; there's gonna be these chips called triple dip laser chips, and their gonna be really popular", red said rambling on about the future. "Wow Enid your girlfriend is really cool?", demon Queenie complimented. "Come on she's not that cool", rad said getting a little jealous of all the attention that red was getting. 

"Yeah she is; I've never met anyone from the future", sparko said defending her. "Wow, thanks everyone I'm glad you like her", Enid said feeling really good about the visit at this point. But just then; as Enid looked over at the entrance to the cafeteria, she saw elodie, koala princess, and ms.pastel enter and start walking their way.

"Okay it was nice meeting everyone, red,KO,rad, I think we should go", Enid said grabbing them and running for the exit door. Elodie however who was almost at Enid's table was left in confusion as to why Enid was rushing out of the cafeteria.

Elsewhere; Just as they entered the hallway outside of the cafeteria; red stopped running and instead had some questions for Enid. "E what's up; you've been acting weird today, is there something wrong", red said with a concerned look on her face. "No...nothing's wrong; nothing at all", Enid said actually looking a bit worried about something. "Wait...your not embarrassed of me; are you", red said gripping her arm nervously. "What...no I would never be embarrassed of you, its just", Enid paused hesitantly. "Just what; it seems like something's been bothering you today", red Interrupted. 

"Well... To be honest with you...its elodie", Enid said letting out a loud sigh. Elodie... "What does she have to do with this", red wondered. Ever since I got to point prep she's been acting crazy; one minute she acts like she's my friend and the next she acts like I'm some nerd and that she's better than me". She was already mean to ko; so I definitely didn't want her to be mean to you too; so I've been trying to avoid her, I don't even know if I can call her my friend or not", Enid said hugging her gf.

But just as she did she noticed that elodie and her friends where right behind them; and had heard every bit of what Enid had just said. "Enid...is this how you really feel", elodie asked with tears in her eyes. "Ugh elodie you weren't supposed to hear all that", Enid sighed. "No, if this is how you feel about me; then I'll just leave you alone for the rest of the semester", elodie said before storming off with tears in her eyes. "Elodie come back; please", ms.pastel yelled. "No I'm going to my room; leave me alone", elodie yelled.

"Wow Enid, that really hurt elodies feelings didn't it", KO said looking at Enid. "Ugh, yeah but you've gotta admit that she has been pretty difficult lately", Enid said squatting down to KO's level. "Yeah E but she is your roommate and old friend", red said putting her arm over her. "She's also your roommate; it would probably be pretty weird if you had to share a room with someone who your not getting along with", rad added.

"I guess you guys are right; I better go talk to her", Enid said walking to their dorm room...alone. As Enid neared their room; she didn't even bother knocking so she just walked right in. "Elodie we need to talk", Enid said noticing her blonde hair poking out from under her covers. "No go away; I wouldn't wanna ruin your visit with your girlfriend", elodie quipped sarcastically. 

Elodie...I'm sorry; I really am, I admit I did get a bit harsh in not wanting you to meet my friends; but you should also admit that you've been acting pretty snobby and off and on towards me lately too", Enid said sitting down on elodies bed next to her. "Maybe I have; but I really did wanna meet your girlfriend Enid, I assure you", elodie said beginning to uncover her self. "Well I just didn't want you being mean to red like you did to ko", Enid stated. Just then elodie got lost in thought; and started to remember all the snide and mean remarks she had given Enid since she started the school, and putting down on little ko's dreams of being a great hero right in front of her, and of course laughing at her on the bus and trying to make her go against her unprepared in Mrs.Sunshine's class.

Remembering all this she began to feel like a pretty bad friend. "You know now that I think about it; maybe I have been a bit harsh towards you lately; I guess I can understand you not wanting me to meet your girlfriend", elodie said feeling pretty bad about everything. "Well how about we both admit that we've been acting pretty messed up towards each other and apologize", Enid said reaching a hand out to her friend. "That...sounds nice", elodie said grabbing Enid's hand and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Enid", "I'm sorry to elodie", both girls said apologizing to each other. 

"So what do you say; you wanna go out there and hang out with me and red", Enid asked with a smile. "Of course I do", elodie answered. So both girls got out of the bed and happily walked out into the hallway where all their friends were waiting, and the first thing elodie did was walk over to little KO and squatted down to his level to apologize. "KO I'm sorry I was so mean to you about joining point prep before; I hope one day you do get the chance to come here and become a great hero like Enid", elodie said nicely for once. "Thanks elodie; and apology accepted", KO said happily. 

Next she walked over to red and greeted her whith a handshake. "Red action was it; I hope next time you come to visit you and Enid and I could have an all girls day or something", elodie asked. "Hey I'm gonna be here a little while longer how about we do it now", red replied. "Well how about it Enid; girls day", red asked her gf. "Sounds awesome", Enid said taking both her friend and gf by the hand and walking down the hallway. "Wait can we come too", rad yelled. "Sorry girls only, guy's", Enid said laughing with her bff and gf both hand in hand.

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments; Im loving the new point prep arc.


End file.
